


I Believe In Love

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [70]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Baking, Drow, F/F, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Parent-Child Relationship, Reunions, Romance, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux finally does the one thing she's always wanted to do -- introduce Sol to her mother (adapted from our final D&D session).





	I Believe In Love

**Author's Note:**

> We played our final game and got our happy ending. I would be lying if I said I didn't cry a little, both in-character during the session and afterwards as me. Our DM made sure to run little vignettes for each PC, and this was mine. I'm going to write some epilogue stories for the Monster Gals and their heroic friends, but the main campaign is now over. You did it, Aviva Lux. You won.

She was, of course, exactly where Aviva expected: in a small, cozy kitchen adjacent to the main Council chamber, carefully weaving a delicate lattice over a pie that smelled of summer berries and cinnamon. The afternoon sun filled the little room with light, catching the streaks of grey in her dark hair and the patches of flour dusting her skirt. She did not quite look as if nothing had changed; there was weight in her movements, echoes of exhaustion and darkness that would haunt her for years to come. But there was also calm, her hands moving with practiced ease, slipping the pie into the rounded stone oven as they had done so many times before. Even in this strange kitchen halfway across the world, she was safe in the comfort of the familiar. Aviva had told Elerian she was happiest when she baked, and he had seen to it. As promised.

Aviva said nothing, her throat suddenly tight; Sol said nothing, her fingers laced reassuringly in the Tiefling’s. Together, they stepped over the threshold.

“Just a moment, I’m almost done with this!”

Her voice was the song of life, and Aviva nearly laughed. Of course they would be asked to wait for pie. Sensing the joy bubbling beside her, Sol gave Aviva’s fingers a squeeze, a small smile forming on her lips. There was no doubt the two Tieflings were kin.

Patting her hands on her skirt, releasing a fresh puff of flour into the air, Esperance Lux turned to greet the figures in her doorway and froze. Her eyes, bright and beautiful even through the weariness in her soul, welled with tears. She looked almost comical, hands paused on their way to cover her mouth, as if she might wail or faint or clutch her chest in shock. Any other day, Aviva would have giggled at the sight; today, after everything, she could only smile enough to keep her own tears at bay.

For a moment, no-one moved. Then Esperance rushed forward, throwing her arms around both the taller women with such force it nearly knocked the wind out of them. She was several inches shorter than Sol and nearly a full foot shorter than Aviva, but they bent to meet her without hesitation, enveloping her in their embrace. Aviva pressed her cheek to her mother’s brow, letting out a slow, ragged exhale. _At last._

Before Sol could explain her presence, Esperance drew her even closer. “I know who you are,” she murmured. The Drow’s grip tightened.

They remained there for a time, revelling in the warm, solid realness of the kitchen and of one another, until Esperance finally stepped back and looked between her daughter and the Drow. “So, they told me you saved the world?”

Aviva chuckled, flushing slightly. “Yeah, we did.”

“We had help,” Sol added constructively.

Esperance huffed a soft laugh. “Well. I think we’ve got time now.” She tilted her head, a gesture Aviva realised was her own, and she wondered who had picked it up from whom. “Why don’t you start at the beginning and introduce me to your friends.”

“Well…” Aviva looked at the Drow beside her. Her love of a thousand lifetimes, her rock, her sunshine, and now, in this new world, her wife. She grinned. “This is Sol.”

Sol offered a nervous wave. Having shed her armour in the Council chamber, clad now in simple tunic and trousers, she was no longer a leader nor a general. She was simply a woman finally meeting the mother of her bride. “Hi.” Esperance beamed.

Aviva settled on the floor of the kitchen, as she had done in her own home for as long as she could remember, and gestured for Sol and Esperance to join her. There was quite a bit of story to tell, and the pie would need time to bake. “I met her along with Wilhelm when we were taken into custody after the Festival last year, when this whole thing all started. Everyone else came a bit later…”

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Matisyahu (acoustic version recommended).
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
